Maknae Kim Lover
by BlueBerry Jung
Summary: Kumpulan cerita singkat tentang UKE!HWIYOUNG !. Tags : ChanHwi/ChanYoung, SF9 (dikasih caps lock, mungkin aja kurang keliatan)
1. Chapter 1 : TaeHwi

.

The Reason I Wake Up Earlier in Weekend (Taeyang x Hwiyoung)

 _Uke!Hwiyoung Series_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

Chani membuka mata dengan enggan sewaktu Seungsik menarik selimutnya, mengatakan pada si Kang Termuda bahwa Rowoon menghubungi ponsel Chani dan memberitahu dia dalam perjalanan menuju tempat tinggal mereka. Chani mendudukkan diri dengan gerutu dan meraih ponselnya di tangan Seungsik untuk menghubungi Rowoon, mengatakan pada sosok kelebihan kalsium di seberang sana untuk menunda kencan mereka hingga siang nanti, Seungsik hanya bisa mengusap dada sewaktu Chani memutus sambungan dan kembali bersembunyi di balik selimut. Pemandangan yang jauh berbeda dengan pemandangan di ruang tinggal seberang mereka, ruang tinggal yang ditinggali saudara sepupu dengan marga Kim dan memiliki anggota termuda yang justru begitu antusias dengan akhir pekan ini. Alih-alih Youngbin -si paling dewasa- membangunkan Hwiyoung, justru Inseong -si paling tua- yang terbangun dengan keributan Hwiyoung mengacak isi lemari pakaiannya untuk mencari baju yang dia rasa paling bagus. Youngbin hanya tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Inseong yang hampir menangis, karena dia baru tidur selama tiga jam setelah mengerjakan tugas.

Sebagai Murid Sekolah Menengah Atas kelas tiga tentu akhir pekan adalah saat menyenangkan dimana Hwiyoung tidak dipusingkan dengan persiapan memasuki Universitas Unggulan, tapi bukan itu alasan Hwiyoung meninggalkan gulungan selimut dengan cepat pagi hari ini. Alasan Hwiyoung -yang menggunakan cara berpakaian satu warna- mengacak lemari untuk mencari pakaian yang dia rasa cocok untuk kegiatan pada akhir pekan tentu tidak memiliki kaitan dengan status pelajarnya, begitupula dengan alasan bibirnya tidak bosan melengkung tanpa mempedulikan Inseong yang menatap kesal pada saudara sepupu paling mudanya. Hanya Youngbin yang membalas pamit Hwiyoung seraya mengatakan untuk berhati-hati di jalan, satu tangan si tengah membalas lambaian Hwiyoung -yang kemudian menutup pintu dengan bantingan cukup keras- sementara satu tangannya lagi menyamankan bahu Inseong -yang kemudian berseru senang karena akhirnya bisa istirahat dengan nyaman-. Youngbin hanya tersenyum melihat sang sepupu dan pamit untuk melanjutkan lagu yang dia kerjakan, membuat Inseong menggumam itu hanya alasan Youngbin untuk bertemu dengan si Pingkeu Baek.

.

Air langit yang membasahi tanah pada akhir malam lalu menyisakan aroma menenangkan untuk Hwiyoung, menonton pemandangan musim semi di sekitarnya dengan senyum -hal yang langka ditemukan pada hari biasa, dimana perasaan Hwiyoung begitu menjadi buruk hanya dengan kebisingan toko pinggir jalan yang tidak mungkin dihindarkan- . . .

"Kau sudah datang, Hyung. Cepat sekali" Hwiyoung meraih ponsel pada saku pakaiannya untuk memastikan bahwa dia tidak terlambat, membuat orang yang menunggunya di bagian halte tersenyum dan mengusap puncak kepala Hwiyoung

"Aku memang sengaja datang dua puluh menit lebih cepat. Kau sama sekali tidak terlambat, Hwiyoungie" Mungkin Hwiyoung sudah menunduk dengan wajah merona parah hingga bagian telinga kalau dia adalah gadis, seperti satu pasangan di seberang yang entah mengobrol tentang apa. Hanya menggigit bagian dalam pipi untuk menahan senyuman lebar yang seringkali diejek menyeramkan oleh Chani -tetangga menyebalkan yang sering menaiki bis dengannya untuk berangkat sekolah karena satu tujuan walau berbeda tempat-

"Jadi, Taeyang-Hyung sudah menungguku selama sepuluh menit? Hyung sungguhan ingin aku segera melompat dari kasur pada akhir pekan seperti hari ini?" Ekspresi sebal berada di wajah Hwiyoung, memikirkan Taeyang yang selalu menetapkan untuk kencan pada waktu yang terbilang sangat pagi. Ini memang pukul delapan pagi dan Hwiyoung biasa mengotori hampir separuh halaman buku catatan pada hari biasa di waktu ini, tapi Hwiyoung biasanya masih bergelung dalam selimut pada hari libur di waktu ini -sebelum mulai kencan dengan Taeyang, tentunya-

"Hari libur itu saatnya kencan, bukan hanya bermalasan dalam gelungan selimut. Ayo kencan" Tangan Taeyang bergerak untuk merangkul bahu si Kim selagi memberi senyum yang sesuai dengan pemandangan musim semi -indah dan manis-, melontarkan alasan yang membungkam protes lebih lanjut Hwiyoung. Hwiyoung hanya menghela nafas karena tahu dirinya tidak pernah menang melawan mulut manis Taeyang melalui perkataan, tidak tahu bagaimana dengan tindakan

"Kau terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, apa ada tugas yang sulit kau kerjakan sendiri?" Pernah menjadi Kakak Kelas Hwiyoung selama satu tahun mungkin menjadi alasan Taeyang sering bersikap seperti senior baik hati pada Hwiyoung, bukan hanya 'seperti' sih, dia memang begitu. Tapi, kadang hal itu membuat Hwiyoung merasa tidak nyaman, dia sudah sesak dengan banyak pelajaran sewaktu di sekolah, jadi tidak ingin lagi membahas sekolah saat bertemu dengan Kekasihnya

"Taeyang-Hyung, aku malas membicarakan tentang sekolah" Keluh Hwiyoung dengan ekspresi sebal, membuat Taeyang tersenyum karena hal yang menurutnya menggemaskan tersebut

"Apa masalahnya? Lagipula, kita akan menghabiskan waktu di ruang bacaan" Langkah Hwiyoung berhenti dan menghadap pada sisi Taeyang untuk melihat ekspresi Namja Marga Yoo di hadapannya, mengerang kesal karena tidak menemukan ekspresi bercanda pada wajah Taeyang

"Pekan lalu, aku menuruti keinginanmu dengan melakukan kencan dengan gaya pelajar. Kita menggunakan seragam sekolah menengah, membeli jajanan pinggir jalan, dan menyanyikan banyak lagu di tempat karaoke. Maka, pekan ini, kita akan melakukan kencan di ruang bacaan seperti kita sudah melakukan kencan di tempat karaoke. Bukankah ini adil?" Seperti biasa, Hwiyoung kalah dalam perdebatan dengan Taeyang, hanya bisa mendengus karena sebal tanpa bisa membalas perkataan yang lebih dewasa. Lengan Taeyang kembali berada di bahu Hwiyoung yang tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut

"Benar, ini menjadi adil jika aku boleh membawa camilan yang aku suka untuk mengalihkan rasa bos . . . maksudku, untuk menemani kegiatan membaca" Ada satu tepukan yang mendarat pada kepala Hwiyoung, bukan tepukan keras yang menyakitkan seperti bagaimana Inseong kesal saat Hwiyoung begitu sulit diberitahu, hanya tepukan ringan seperti tanda sayang yang diberikan Youngbin saat Hwiyoung sebal karena merasa diacuhkan oleh si tengah Kim

"Tentu, kau bisa memilih camilan yang kau sukai" Kata Taeyang, turut membentuk lengkung senyum pada wajah Hwiyoung di sebelahnya

"Camilan yang aku suka dan bisa kupilih tidak diberikan kata 'tapi' kan?" Taeyang memiliki usia dua tahun di atas Hwiyoung yang membuatnya seringkali bersikap seperti kakak kelas yang baik juga kakak laki-laki yang perhatian, menanyakan apakah ada tugas yang dianggap sulit bagi Hwiyoung, memastikan dia tidak hanya bermalasan di hari libur, juga mengatur makanan yang mereka konsumsi selama kencan. Bahkan, Inseong dan Youngbin lebih sering menyediakan makanan instan di ruang tinggal mereka atau memesan makanan cepat saji bila Youngbin sedang memiliki uang lebih (karena Inseong lebih sering menyimpan uang untuk kegiatan dadakan, dan hanya membeli makanan untuk perayaan tertentu)

"Baiklah, tidak ada kata 'tapi' untuk camilan yang kau pilih" Taeyang tidak menahan bibirnya untuk membuat lengkungan lebar, sewaktu Hwiyoung mengangkat tangan dan menggumam sesuatu seperti 'yes!' atau semacamnya. Orang yang berada di sebelahnya berusia Delapan Belas Tahun atau Delapan Tahun? Ekspresi antusias yang dia perlihatkan tidak berbeda dari ekspresi keponakannya yang melihat banyak permen sewaktu mendatangi pesta ulang tahun teman sekolahnya, mungkin itu alasan Hwiyoung cepat akrab dengan keponakannya

"Aish" Langkah Hwiyoung berhenti, otomatis membuat Taeyang yang masih menaruh lengan di bahunya ikut menghentikan langkah. Kepala Hwiyoung menghadap ke bawah, hanya memperlihatkan rambut warna perak miliknya pada Taeyang yang menatap dengan pandangan khawatir. Tangan Hwiyoung sedang mengusap matanya yang terasa perih seperti kemasukan debu, saat Taeyang merendahkan tubuh untuk melihat wajah Hwiyoung

"Hei, jangan mengusap matamu seperti itu" Menjauhkan tangan Hwiyoung yang sibuk mengusap mata dengan kasar, Taeyang menghadapkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hwiyoung dan meniup pelan ke arah mata Hwiyoung yang kemasukan debu. Hwiyoung mengerjap untuk memastikan matanya sudah membaik, belum merubah posisi hingga mendengar bisikan orang lain di sekitar mereka. Si Kim tidak terlalu tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan tentang mereka, selain 'pasangan remaja sekarang memang seperti itu'

"Ehem, Hyung" Canggung, Hwiyoung membuka suara karena Taeyang belum mengubah posisi mereka sedari Taeyang meniup matanya yang kemasukan debu beberapa saat sebelum ini. Jantung Hwiyoung melakukan olahraga pagi yang begitu berat karena posisi mereka begitu dekat hingga Hwiyoung bisa merasakan nafas Taeyang mengenai wajahnya, dan Taeyang mempersulit pekerjaan jantung Hwiyoung dengan memberikan senyum yang mengimbangi cerahnya matahari musim semi

'Cup' Kecupan singkat yang manis di kening Hwiyoung membuat murid tingkat akhir Hanlim itu bahkan bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri, belum membiasakan diri dengan aksi Taeyang pada kencan mereka. Sementara, Taeyang melontarkan kekehan pelan karena melihat wajah Hwiyoung memerah dengan rona samar

"Jangan tertawa, Hyung" Sebal Hwiyoung selagi menyembunyikan wajah dengan menunduk, tangannya menepuk pipi beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan rona samar. Pemandangan menggemaskan yang membuat Taeyang harus menggigit bagian dalam pipinya agar tidak melontarkan tawa dan membuat Hwiyoung sungguhan marah padanya

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi untuk membeli camilan" Taeyang mengambil satu tangan Hwiyoung yang menutupi pipinya yang masih dihiasi rona samar, mengisi sela diantara jemarinya dengan jemari Hwiyoung dan melanjutkan langkah menuju tempat kencan mereka. Hwiyoung masih menunduk karena rona kemerahan belum meninggalkan wajahnya, tapi dia merespon tautan tangan Taeyang dengan membalas genggamannya, bergumam bahwa memang ini alasan dia cepat bangun.

.

Alasan Hwiyoung bangun begitu pagi di hari libur tentu bukan untuk mematikan alarm berisik yang masih berdering sekalipun ini adalah hari libur, bukan untuk melompat keluar dari selimut motif karakter kartun yang norak pemberian dari Jaeyoon -Kekasih Inseong yang memiliki kota asal sama dengannya-, bukan untuk mengacak lemari pakaian hingga mengundang gerutu Inseong atau geleng tidak habis pikir Youngbin, jelas bukan untuk merasakan betapa indah pagi tanpa diburu tugas yang harus dikumpulkan atau penjelasan guru membosankan di depan kelas.

Tentu alasan si perak adalah si pirang di sebelahnya, Hwiyoung mematikan alarm berisik dan melompat keluar dari selimut untuk mempersiapkan dia tidak terlambat pergi kencan -karena Taeyang yang memakluminya setelah menunggunya terlambat satu jam itu mengganggu istirahat Hwiyoung selama satu pekan-, Hwiyoung mengacak lemari pakaian karena dia tidak ingin tampil membosankan di depan Taeyang yang memiliki banyak penggemar cantik di Kampusnya -walau Inseong merespon alasan Hwiyoung dengan tertawa keras dan mengatakan alasannya sungguh kekanakan-, jelas Hwiyoung merasakan betapa indah pagi dengan memburu langkah menuju tempat kencan dan menemukan Taeyang yang tidak bosan bicara dengan nada lembut dan manis padanya walau dia menyebalkan.

Akhir pekan ini begitu indah karena Hwiyoung mengawalinya dengan kencan bersama Taeyang, menemukan Taeyang yang menantinya dengan senyum secerah matahari, menerima _forehead kiss_ dari Taeyang, dan dibiarkan membeli camilan apapun oleh si pirang favoritnya. Urusan Inseong yang mengomel karena Hwiyoung tidak merapikan kasur dan membiarkan selimut pemberian Kekasihnya terbuang ke lantai, juga omelan karena Hwiyoung pergi dengan membiarkan isi lemari masih berserakan dan berantakan rasanya belum perlu Hwiyoung pedulikan saat ini.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Cerita pertama dari seri uke!Hwiyoung, awalnya pengen bikin nge fluff tapi malah jadi berantakan gini. Inspirasi dari video White Day Plan Love Consulting Group, bagian Hwiyoung sama Taeyang pastinya. Makasih, buat yang udah mau baca. Aku tahu pasti masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^

(Sekalian request buat pasangan di cerita berikutnya juga boleh, selama masih anggota SF9)


	2. Chapter 2 : SeongHwi

.

Something That Makes Me Feel Better (Inseong x Hwiyoung)

 _Uke!Hwiyoung Series_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

Ini sudah hari kelima dari saat Hwiyoung merasa tidak nyaman pada bagian lehernya, gejala pertama dari demam dan flu yang mengganggu kegiatan pada hari berikutnya. Hwiyoung masih melakukan kegiatan seperti biasa, dia menyandarkan punggung pada kursi dan mencatat poin yang diterangkan di papan tulis juga seperti biasa, hanya sesekali dia memejamkan mata atau merebahkan kepala di sisi meja kalau mulai merasa pening, menolak dengan tersenyum tipis dan menegakkan posisi jika ada yang berkata padanya untuk pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Walau tidak mengikuti pelajaran dengan aktif seperti biasa, dimana Hwiyoung selalu membuat teman satu kelasnya mendelik sebal atau menggerutu karena dia mengangkat tangan sewaktu Seonsaengnim hendak menyelesaikan kegiatan belajar mereka, setidaknya Hwiyoung tidak ingin melewatkan pelajaran begitu saja. Kelas tambahan atau kegiatan belajar lainnya terpaksa Hwiyoung liburkan untuk menuruti perkataan sepupunya, yang menyuruhnya tidak lagi memaksakan diri, lagipula Hwiyoung bahkan tidak bisa duduk dengan benar selagi menunggu bis usai waktu pulang sekolah dan membuat sang sepupu harus menjemputnya karena dia melewatkan bis terakhir dengan tertidur.

Hwiyoung mengernyit karena merasakan terik matahari pagi yang begitu menusuk dan membuat kepalanya seketika pening, menjadi lebih pening karena gerakan cepatnya untuk membalik tubuh agar dia bisa melanjutkan tidur tanpa diusik terik matahari. Tidak ada deringan berisik yang memaksa Hwiyoung memastikan tasnya berisi buku tugas sekalipun kepalanya tengah pening, biasa Hwiyoung tidak menyalakannya pada penghujung pekan seperti ini agar dia bisa beristirahat lebih lama. Tidak ada suara sepupunya yang membangunkan Hwiyoung untuk membersihkan diri dan menghabiskan sarapan, biasa Youngbin –sepupunya- pergi jalan dengan teman atau kencan dengan Kekasihnya dan hanya meninggalkan catatan kertas pada pintu kulkas. Memang tidak ada deringan alarm atau suara berisik dari manusia, tapi suara pintu depan yang gagal dibuka karena kode salah menahan Hwiyoung kembali melabuhkan diri pada Pulau Impian. Kaki Hwiyoung menapaki lantai, sementara tangannya memegang sisi kasur karena pening sewaktu dia mengubah posisi. Bibir Hwiyoung membulat sewaktu dia menekan kode yang benar dan menemukan si pembuat kebisingan yang mengganggu istirahatnya, namun dia memiringkan kepala kemudian.

Pemuda yang sebelumnya menekan kode keamanan ruang tinggal Hwiyoung menuntun Hwiyoung untuk menempati bangku nyaman di ruang tengah, walaupun sebenarnya kondisi Hwiyoung tidak begitu buruk hingga harus dibantu untuk mencari tempat duduk . . .

"Youngbin mengatakan, bahwa dia memiliki janji untuk berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, namun khawatir untuk meninggalkanmu sendiri karena kau sedang sakit. Jadi, dia memintaku untuk menjaga atau setidaknya menemanimu selama dia pergi" Inseong menjelaskan, selagi memastikan Hwiyoung duduk dengan nyaman. Kalau orang lain yang memperlakukannya seperti orang sakit pinggang, mungkin Hwiyoung akan melontarkan protes, tapi Inseong adalah pengecualian baginya

"Aku bukan lagi anak kecil, tidak perlu dijaga oleh orang lain. Kenapa Youngbin-Hyung mengatakan pada Inseong-Hyung untuk menemaniku, hanya karena demam biasa?" Gerutu Hwiyoung, tidak senang karena merasa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh Youngbin

"Harusnya, aku yang merasa tidak senang saat ini, kau tidak memberitahu padaku bahwa kau sakit. Tidak peduli hanya 'demam dan flu', kau seharusnya memberitahuku pada hari pertama, bukan hari kesekian dan aku hanya mendengarnya dari sepupumu" Kata Inseong

"Lalu, Inseong-Hyung akan datang menjenguk karena tahu dan khawatir jika aku sedang sakit, bukan datang karena ingin mengetahui kabarku setelah mengabaikanku selama satu bulan. Aish! Itu terdengar menyedihkan" Komentar Hwiyoung selagi mengangkat kepalanya, mempertemukan maniknya dengan Inseong yang masih berdiri di hadapannya

"Kau mengerti kan, aku sedang mengurus projek besar dari perusahaan keluargaku. Keluargaku sudah memberi kepercayaan bahwa aku bisa menangani projek ini dengan baik, jadi aku kesulitan untuk menghubungimu selama beberapa waktu terakhir. Kau mengerti kan, Hwiyoung-ah?" Inseong berusaha memberi pengertian yang dibalas beberapa anggukan terkesan acuh dari Hwiyoung

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan, bahwa aku tidak mengerti dengan pekerjaan Hyung, atau aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku tidak bisa pergi kencan seperti teman satu tingkatku yang memiliki Kekasih. Aku selalu mengatakan 'iya, aku mengerti', aku memahami pekerjaan Hyung, aku mengerti sewaktu Hyung meninggalkan atau membatalkan kencan untuk pekerjaan Hyung, aku mengerti itu dan aku tidak memiliki masalah dengan itu" Balasan dari Hwiyoung membuat Inseong terdiam

"Inseong-Hyung, duduklah. Kau terlihat kelelahan" Inseong menuruti perkataan Hwiyoung dan mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya, mendudukkan diri dengan posisi tegak tanpa mengatakan apapun selama beberapa saat

"Menurut cerita dari Youngbin, kau sakit karena terlalu memaksakan diri dalam belajar dengan mengikuti kelas tambahan dan bimbingan belajar di luar waktu sekolah. Kau bahkan tidak meminta ijin, saat kau sedang sakit dan tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan aktif. Tubuhmu sudah memberi peringatan dengan demam dan flu, seharusnya kau istirahat dan berhenti dari kegiatan belajar yang berlebihan" Tidak ada ocehan lain dari Hwiyoung, membuat Inseong merasa leluasa untuk balas mengoceh dan menasehati anak sekolah menengah tingkat akhir di sebelahnya

"Inseong-Hyung adalah satu diantara murid paling baik yang pernah dimiliki sekolah, bahkan Hyung juga lulusan terbaik diantara teman satu tingkat. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan 'Inseong-Hyung adalah Kekasihku' dengan nyaman, kalau aku tidak berada di posisi yang sama dengan Inseong-Hyung" Kata Hwiyoung yang dibalas helaan nafas terdengar berat dari Inseong

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan padamu untuk berusaha sedemikian keras, aku tidak memaksamu untuk berada di posisi yang sama denganku. Ibuku menyukaimu, tanpa kau perlu memiliki peringkat satu diantara teman satu tingkatmu, jadi kau tidak perlu memaksa dirimu hingga begitu keras" Balas Inseong, berpikir bahwa Hwiyoung melakukannya karena ingin membuat orangtuanya terkesan atau semacamnya

"Iya, aku ini memang orang yang menarik dan keren sehingga Bibi langsung menyetujui hubunganmu denganku tanpa melewati hal rumit seperti drama televisi. Tapi, orang lain mengatakan, 'ah, dia orang beruntung yang disukai si pewaris sekaligus lulusan terbaik sekolah ini', dan aku ingin memberitahu bahwa aku bukan hanya orang beruntung yang melekat padamu tanpa tahu malu" Kata Hwiyoung yang membuat Inseong tersenyum

"Kau ini terlalu dewasa untuk orang yang memiliki usia enam tahun lebih muda dariku, seharusnya kau merengek padaku untuk melakukan sesuatu pada orang itu, atau meminta putus dariku karena tidak suka mendengar perkataan itu dari orang lain, lalu aku akan menanyakan alasan kau meminta putus dan meyakinkan padamu bahwa apa yang orang lain katakan itu tidak benar. Kalau aku pikirkan sekali lagi, bukankah aku tidak sering memberi gombalan padamu?" Oceh Inseong, mengundang rasa pening di kepala Hwiyoung yang menyandarkan tubuh pada bagian bangku nyaman setelahnya

"Jangan membuat perutku sakit dengan usaha menggombalmu, Hyung. Kau tahu, hanya Rowoon-Hyung dan Taeyang-Hyung yang memiliki gombalan bagus" Kata Hwiyoung, menyahuti perkataan Inseong tanpa mengubah posisinya

"Aku tahu, bahwa kau memang dekat dengannya, tapi terlalu kasar untuk membicarakan Taeyang di hadapanku. Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak membicarakan Taeyang dengan kelebihannya? Entah itu tubuh yang bagus, kemampuan menari, kemampuan bernyanyi, tatapan melelehkan, atau pemilihan kata yang mempesona, kau menyepakati untuk tidak mengatakannya di hadapanku" Inseong menoleh, sewaktu Hwiyoung meraih tangannya yang dingin karena menyalakan pendingin mobil dalam perjalanan menuju ruang tinggal Hwiyoung

"Tangan Inseong-Hyung dingin" Manik Hwiyoung menyipit karena lengkungan senyum yang dia berikan sewaktu mengatakan hal itu, memperlihatkan sisi manja yang tidak sering dia perlihatkan pada orang lain. Inseong tahu bahwa dirinya begitu kejam dengan mengatakan hal ini, tapi dia senang karena Hwiyoung menjadi lebih manja padanya sewaktu si asal Busan tengah sakit seperti saat ini

"Aku percaya, kau bukan lagi anak kecil" Tubuh Hwiyoung dalam dekapan Inseong memiliki suhu yang lebih tinggi dari biasanya, tidak mengundang pertanyaan Inseong karena Youngbin sudah menceritakan bagaimana kerasnya Hwiyoung belajar juga bagaimana kerasnya Hwiyoung menolak untuk meminum obat yang pahit

"Tentu, aku memang bukan anak kecil" Balas Hwiyoung seraya membalas pelukan Inseong, seperti anak kecil yang memegang boneka beruang sebagai teman tidurnya

"Suhu tubuhmu tidak normal. Haruskah aku membelikan pereda panas dari toko dua-puluh-empat jam di sisi jalan?" Pertanyaan Inseong dibalas Hwiyoung yang merapatkan diri dan mengeratkan pelukan padanya, membuat Inseong tersenyum dan berpikir bahwa si 'Cold City Guy' terlihat begitu menggemaskan saat ini

"Tidak perlu, aku akan segera membaik setelah ini" Hwiyoung tidak ingin ditinggalkan hanya untuk pereda panas dari toko dua-puluh-empat jam yang sudah dia gunakan sebelumnya, karena Inseong adalah penanganan medis terbaik untuk demam dan flu yang tengah Hwiyoung rasakan. Daripada memasang pereda panas atau meminum obat tablet yang pahit, Hwiyoung merasa dia menjadi lebih cepat pulih dengan kehadiran Inseong di sebelahnya

"Kau bukan anak kecil, tapi aku senang memanggilmu 'baby'" Hwiyoung kira, Inseong tidak memiliki bakat dalam menggombal (tidak sepandai Rowoon atau Taeyang, tapi tidak begitu buruk juga). Rona kemerahan di wajah Hwiyoung adalah satu tanda demam, pikir Inseong, tapi Hwiyoung hanya sedang berpikir bahwa gombalan Inseong cukup bagus.

.

Hwiyoung tidak berharap dirinya terbangun begitu cepat pada penghujung pekan ini, seperti penghujung pekan sebelumnya dimana Hwiyoung beristirahat dengan nyaman tanpa harus berpikir pakaian apa yang ingin dia gunakan untuk kencan (karena memang dia tidak memiliki jadwal kencan untuk pekan kemarin atau dua pekan sebelumnya). Hwiyoung tidak berpikir dirinya akan menemukan notifikasi pesan atau panggilan tidak terjawab dari Kekasihnya sewaktu dia mengaktifkan ponsel, seperti sepuluh hari ini dimana dia tidak menemukan notifikasi dari Inseong. Hwiyoung mengira bahwa dia masih menjelajahi Pulau Impian, saat Inseong memberi cubitan keras karena dia mengabaikan cerita antusias Inseong tentang rekan kerjanya yang lucu.

Cukup istirahat dan makan dengan baik, juga meminum obat sesuai aturan, adalah apa yang orang lain katakan untuk membuat kondisi tubuh lebih baik. Hal itu mungkin bisa dijelaskan secara ilmiah, tapi Hwiyoung yang tidak pandai dalam pelajaran itu merasa itu bukan alasan sebenarnya. Libur dari kesibukan sebagai pelajar tingkat akhir, adalah apa yang Hwiyoung katakan membuat dirinya menjadi lebih baik. Hwiyoung tidak harus harus menghadapi rumus rumit yang seringkali Hwiyoung paksakan untuk mengerti, dan itu membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Tapi, Youngbin lebih percaya bahwa Inseong yang membuat tubuh Hwiyoung menjadi lebih baik, apalagi raut wajah Hwiyoung yang dipenuhi senyum saat berbalas pesan dengan Inseong sebelum tidur.

Bagaimanapun kondisi Hwiyoung menjadi lebih baik setelah ditemani oleh Inseong, tidak peduli gerutu Hwiyoung pada bagian awal tentang dirinya yang tidak senang karena Youngbin bersikap seolah dirinya masih kecil. Pelukan Inseong membuat suhu tubuhnya menjadi turun, lebih baik daripada pereda panas yang dijual pada toko dua-puluh-empat jam. Mengobrol dengan Inseong meredakan pening pada kepalanya, lebih berpengaruh daripada tablet pahit menyebalkan yang sulit ditelan. Hal paling penting adalah Hwiyoung bisa tidur dengan nyaman setelah berbalas pesan dengan Inseong saat ini, membuat Youngbin merapikan selimut pada tubuhnya dan mematikan lampu kamar dengan senyum kecil.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Bagian Hwiyoung yang suka nempel sama orang dengan suhu dingin itu terinspirasi dari aku (yang demam pekan lalu), terus-terusan nempel ke orang lain sampe bikin temen jadi risih. Ini pasangan yang di request sama Yuanita-Eonni sama Heterochromer-Sunbaenim, maaf kalo mengecewakan. Maaf, karena terlambat sepekan, harusnya ini update dua pekan sekali, tapi malah terlambat karena sempet kekurangan ide dan akunya juga ngga enak badan. Makasih, yang mau baca. Aku tahu pasti masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silakan review ^v^

Pasangan buat berikutnya : antara RowoonxHwiyoung, YoungbinxHwiyoung, atau DawonxHwiyoung (maaf, karena tulisan sebelumnya terkesan membingungkan)


	3. Chapter 3 : RoHwi

.

"Be Honest and Don't Make Me Dizzy" (Rowoon x Hwiyoung)

 _Uke!Hwiyoung Series_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

Rowoon memandang ingin tahu pada kantung di sisi tas selempang Hwiyoung namun mengurungkan pertanyan saat melihat Hwiyoung tengah serius mengerjakan pertanyaan yang dia berikan sedari lima menit lalu, memilih fokus untuk menjelaskan bagian yang belum dimengerti Hwiyoung daripada menanyakan tentang kantung tas yang biasanya tidak dibawa oleh Hwiyoung. Rumah mereka hanya memiliki jarak satu blok jadi Hwiyoung tidak pernah membawa barang selain peralatan belajarnya, lagipula Rowoon hanya membantu Hwiyoung belajar selama dua jam jadi Hwiyoung tidak perlu membawa kotak bekal atau barang lain yang memberatkan tas. Fokus Rowoon kembali pada Hwiyoung yang mendorong buku catatan ke arahnya dengan senyum percaya diri, merasa yakin bahwa dia berhasil menyelesaikan tugas kali ini tanpa kesalahan, Rowoon melihat sebentar pada jawaban dan melontarkan tawa ringan karena gemas. Hwiyoung menghela nafas sewaktu Rowoon menyuruhnya untuk mengulang pertanyaan nomor tiga dan nomor lima, meraih tip-ex dan pena untuk mengganti jawaban yang dia tulis sebelumnya.

Hwiyoung mengetuk pena pada sisi kepalanya selagi dia memikirkan jawaban dari nomor lima, bersikeras tidak melihat rumus yang dia tulis sebelum kepalanya mengeluarkan asap. Seseorang –tentu adalah Rowoon– menjauhkan tangan Hwiyoung yang memegang pena dari sisi kepalanya, hanya dilirik sebentar oleh si pemilik tangan yang kemudian meraih buku tulis untuk membaca rumus yang dia catat. Mata Hwiyoung melirik dengan tajam karena pandangan telak Rowoon yang mengarah padanya terasa begitu mengganggu, sementara Rowoon hanya melontarkan cengiran bodoh sok polos hingga Hwiyoung mengangkat bahu acuh dan menulis jawaban di buku catatan. Rowoon tidak berpikir dirinya memperhatikan Hwiyoung dalam waktu yang lama adalah kesalahan, karena dia bisa menghabiskan satu hari penuh untuk memperhatikan Hwiyoung, sayangnya dia tidak memiliki alasan untuk elakukan itu karena mereka tidak berada di lingkungan yang sama –dia bukan tetangga sebelah rumah yang memiliki jendela kamar berhadapan ataupun senior satu tingkat dari sekolah yang sama-, juga bukan orang yang memiliki hubungan istimewa dengan Hwiyoung –seperti Kekasih-.

.

Hwiyoung lantas melakukan peregangan pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terasa pegal, saat Rowoon mengatakan seluruh jawabannya sudah benar. Hwiyoung membaringkan tubuhnya pada karpet tebal yang sebelumnya menjadi alas duduknya untuk menyamankan tulang punggung, duduk dengan posisi membungkuk selama satu setengah jam sungguh membuat punggungnya pegal . . .

"Terima kasih" Kim yang lebih muda mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, saat Rowoon mengulurkan secangkir minuman padanya. Hwiyoung menerima uluran cangkir dari Rowoon dan menghabiskan isi cangkir dengan cepat. Bukan karena Hwiyoung merasa kalau mengerjakan tugas dari Rowoon begitu melelahkan, tapi Hwiyoung memang belum minum atau makan apapun setelah istirahat makan siang tadi, tidak selama menunggu bis arah pulang, tidak pula sewaktu bersiap menuju rumah Rowoon, juga tidak diberi apapun saat tiba di rumah Rowoon –selain sepuluh pertanyaan yang ditugaskan setelah Rowoon melihat catatan belajar Hwiyoung hari ini–

"Apa kau menjadi pelari terakhir dalam lomba marathon?" Satu tangan Rowoon mengambil kotak tisu di tengah meja, sementara tangan lainnya memegang sisi wajah Hwiyoung agar tidak bergerak selama dia membersihkan jejak air. Hwiyoung ingin melontarkan protes karena merasa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil, tapi hanya mendengus kesal dan membiarkan Rowoon membersihkan jejak air di wajahnya pada akhirnya

"Usiamu sudah sembilan belas tahun pada tahun ini, tapi cara minummu lebih berantakan dari keponakanku yang berusia sembilan tahun" Perkataan Rowoon tidak mendapat respon, selain ekspresi sebal dan gerutu samar Hwiyoung yang tengah menyimpan peralatan belajar ke dalam tas

"Ah, aku ingin menanyakan ini sedari tadi. Kantung tas itu . . . "

"Ini untuk Rowoon-Hyung!" Hwiyoung menyela dan mengulur kantung tas di sisi tas selempangnya pada Rowoon, dibalas ekspresi bingung Rowoon yang membulatkan mulut kemudian

"Bukankah aku mengatakan, bahwa aku hanya senang membantumu belajar tanpa diberi upah?" Kata Rowoon, Hwiyoung menekuk wajahnya dan mengambil tangan Rowoon untuk menerima kantung tas itu

"Uang saku Rowoon-Hyung dalam sepekan lebih banyak dari uang sakuku selama sebulan, untuk apa aku memberikan upah pada Hyung? Aku lebih memilih menyimpan uang untuk kegiatan tambahan di sekolah atau membeli makanan ringan, daripada melakukan itu" Kepala Rowoon terangguk untuk membenarkan perkataan Hwiyoung dan melihat jaket hitam di dalam kantung tas, bukan jaket mahal dari toko merek pakaian ternama, apalagi jaket yang dirancang khusus oleh perancang terkenal

"Jaket ini untuk apa? Maksudku, aku tahu jaket untuk digunakan, tapi kenapa kau membelikan jaket untukku?" Tanya Rowoon, sebelum Hwiyoung berujar tentang fungsi jaket untuk melindungi dari udara dingin atau semacamnya

"Aku . . . aku tidak membelikan jaket untuk Rowoon-Hyung" Hwiyoung menjawab tanpa membalas tatapan intens Rowoon padanya, hanya menyibukkan diri dengan tas selempangnya yang tidak bermasalah dan sudah menutup dengan baik

"Lalu?" Jawaban Hwiyoung tidak menghilangkan ekspresi bingung Rowoon, bahkan Kim yang lebih dewasa kini mengernyit lebih dalam

"Aku membelinya, karena jaketnya bagus. Tapi, aku tidak tahu ingin memberikan pada siapa, jadi aku berikan pada Rowoon-Hyung" Jelas Hwiyoung yang direspon anggukan tanda mengerti dari Rowoon

"Bukankah kau dekat dengan Kang Chani? Kenapa kau tidak memberikan jaket ini padanya?" Lirikan tajam Hwiyoung mengarah pada Rowoon yang mengeluarkan pendapat dengan tenang

"Kami tidak begitu dekat, hingga aku bisa memberikan jaket padanya. Kalau Hyung memang tidak menyukai jaket dariku, Hyung tidak perlu menerimanya" Tangan Hwiyoung terulur untuk meminta kembali kantung tas berisi jaket hitam darinya, Rowoon tersenyum melihat ekspresi sebal Hwiyoung yang dia anggap lucu dan menyimpan kantung tas di sisi tubuhnya

"Ini pemberian darimu, tentu aku menyukainya" Bibir Rowoon melengkung dan tersenyum dengan tampan, menaruh tangannya di puncak kepala Hwiyoung hingga membuat surai terang yang lebih muda berantakan

"Terserah Hyung saja, Hyung ingin menerimanya atau Hyung ingin mengembalikannya. Kalau Hyung ingin menerimanya, Hyung harus menggunakannya saat Hyung pergi keluar. Aku tidak ingin Hyung sakit" Suara Hwiyoung mengecil pada bagian akhir, tapi hanya ada mereka berdua di rumah Rowoon membuat Rowoon bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hwiyoung

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengerti, Youngkyun-ah" Rowoon bukan satu-satunya orang yang memanggil Hwiyoung dengan nama lahir selain anggota keluarganya, tapi bagaimana Rowoon memanggilnya memberi kesan berbeda dari bagaimana teman lainnya memanggil dirinya dengan nama lahir. Degup jantung meningkat atau sisi wajah memanas tidak pernah terjadi kalau Dawon –atau teman lainnya– yang menyebut nama lahir Hwiyoung, membuat Hwiyoung berpikir bahwa Rowoon bisa memicu dirinya terkena penyakit jantung

"Ibu bisa mencariku, kalau aku berada disini terlalu lama. Aku pulang dulu" Pamit Hwiyoung tanpa mengangkat wajahnya yang masih dihiasi rona kemerahan, berpura sibuk dengan menggunakan jaket putih yang dia simpan pada tiang pakaian di dekat pintu masuk rumah Rowoon

"Kau harus mengenakan jaket dengan benar, walaupun musim dingin sudah berlalu. Udara malam tidak baik untuk tubuhmu, kau mengerti?" Ujar Rowoon selagi mengambil jaket Hwiyoung dan membantu memakaikannya, berhenti sejenak untuk memperhatikan detail dari jaket yang rasanya pernah dia lihat sebelumnya

"Jaket ini memiliki detail yang sama dengan jaket yang kau berikan padaku, hanya berbeda karena satunya putih dan lainnya hitam. Ah, jadi kau memberikan jaket pasangan untukku?" Lontar Rowoon, melihat Hwiyoung mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk

"Tidak! Aku sudah mengatakan, bahwa aku tidak membelikan jaket itu untuk Rowoon-Hyung" Elak Hwiyoung, masih bertahan untuk tidak mengangkat kepalanya. Rowoon tersenyum karena merasa tingkah Hwiyoung sangat menggemaskan

"Padahal aku tidak menolak, kalau kau ingin menjadi pasanganku" Perkataan Rowoon membuat Hwiyoung mengangkat wajahnya, menatap jengkel pada 'Tiang Berjalan' di hadapannya karena senyuman lebar yang terkesan mengejek dirinya berhasil ditipu lelucon menyebalkan. Rowoon hanya tersenyum karena melihat rona kemerahan di wajah Hwiyoung secara langsung begitu menyenangkan, bukan bermaksud mengatakan ucapan sebelumnya adalah lelucon yang harusnya ditertawakan

"Aish, tidak mengerti! Aku pulang!" Hwiyoung menjauhi rumah Rowoon dengan menghentak langkah karena sebal, membuat Rowoon yang memperhatikan dari pintu rumahnya tertawa ringan. Rowoon menghela nafas saat Hwiyoung sudah tidak terlihat di pandangannya, menoleh pada kantung tas yang lebih memusingkan daripada harus menyelesaikan rumus setingkat Hwiyoung. Hwiyoung itu menyukai dirinya atau tidak, sebenarnya?

.

Rowoon pernah memainkan permainan menarik tali, ada saat dimana dia dan teman satu timnya menarik tali hingga membuat orang dari tim lain hampir terjatuh atau sesekali dia hampir terjatuh karena tim lain menarik tali dengan kuat. Hwiyoung tidak melewatkan masa kecil bersamanya, apalagi bermain permainan menarik tali bersamanya sewaktu kecil, tapi mereka seperti tengah melakukan itu saat ini. Bukan dengan memegang tali tebal yang membuat tangan menjadi panas karena gesekannya, tapi perasaan tidak menentu yang membuat hati panas saat ada hal kecil yang mengusiknya. Hwiyoung bersikap manis dan menggemaskan menurut Rowoon, tapi dia menjadi begitu dingin dan tidak bisa ditebak saat Rowoon ingin membicarakan tentang perasaan.

Hwiyoung tidak mengerti bagaimana teman-temannya begitu mudah untuk memulai hubungan, entah dengan teman satu tingkat, kakak kelas atau orang di luar sekolah. Kepala Hwiyoung mengeluarkan asap saat dia berusaha memikirkan bagaimana jika dia mengungkap perasaan atau menjalin hubungan dengan Rowoon, yang dianggap beresiko baginya. Rowoon yang tampan dan memiliki harta melimpah, tentu Hwiyoung mendapat banyak pesaing yang dia pikir tidak mudah untuk dikalahkan. Rowoon itu perhatian dan baik pada hampir setiap orang, membuat Hwiyoung berulang kali mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Rowoon tidak memandang lembut dan tersenyum manis padanya. Hwiyoung tidak yakin bahwa Rowoon sungguhan menyukainya, membuatnya menutup mulut dan bersikap menyebalkan.

Chani mendengus dan menonaktifkan ponselnya, tidak mau lagi peduli pada Hwiyoung yang bercerita kegiatan belajarnya bersama Rowoon dengan antusias –namun menolak sewaktu Chani mengatakan padanya untuk mengakui perasaannya–, juga tidak mau peduli pada Rowoon yang berbalas pesan dengannya tentang betapa bingung dia menghadapi Hwiyoung –meragukan saran dari Chani untuk menyatakan perasaannya dengan persiapan serius, bukan hanya selingan obrolan seperti yang dia lakukan selama ini–. Chani hanya anak kecil, tidak paham dengan ini, pokoknya dia tidak mau mencampuri urusan saudara jauhnya –Rowoon– dengan teman beda sekolahnya –Hwiyoung–.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Bagian judul bukan dari sisi Rowoon maupun Hwiyoung -anggap saja dari bagian Chani-, sementara ceritanya terinspirasi lagu Sewoon (Starship Trainee) di Produce 101 Episode 2. Pasangan yang lebih banyak dipilih Rowoon sama Hwiyoung, jadi aku yang kutulis lebih dulu, kemungkinan bagian berikutnya Dawon sama Hwiyoung. Maaf, kalo rada mengecewakan, Readernim-deul (kayak ada yang baca aja). Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^

(Karena warna rambut Hwiyoung di masa promosi sekarang bukan lagi abu-abu atau silver, adakah saran untuk mengganti judul?)


	4. Chapter 4 : DaHwi

.

Night Rather Than Day (Dawon x Hwiyoung)

 _Uke!Hwiyoung Series_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

Aroma hujan itu menyenangkan juga menenangkan, apalagi saat tetesan air langit itu menyentuh rumput hijau di sisi halaman Sekolah, rasanya Hwiyoung ingin menyandarkan tubuh dengan nyaman selagi memejamkan mata dan menikmati senandung yang diciptakan tetesan hujan (lupakan, itu terlalu menggelikan). Hwiyoung hanya menyukai aroma dan suara hujan juga sangat tidak menyukai bersentuhan dengannya secara langsung, tidak ingin mengambil resiko yang bisa saja membuatnya terbaring di kasur sehari penuh tanpa melakukan apapun yang menyenangkan. Jadi, Hwiyoung jelas merutuki seseorang yang mengajak dirinya untuk bertemu pada saat ini, saat dirinya baru selesai dengan kegiatan sekolah juga kelas tambahan yang melelahkan, saat tetes langit tengah berlomba untuk membasahi tanah yang baru saja dibersihkan dari kelopak bunga musim semi, saat larut malam dimana banyak orang lebih memilih mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka di balik selimut tebal.

Hwiyoung merutuki pilihan untuk tidak memakai tas sekolah tahan air hari ini, atau tidak menuruti perkataan Rowoon-Hyung nya yang mengatakan padanya untuk membawa payung. Langkah Hwiyoung menuruni tangga Bis Umum dan tidak melakukan apapun selain memperhatikan Gedung Tinggi yang tidak terlihat jauh, tapi intensitas hujan yang tinggi tentu bisa membasahi seragam sekolah yang masih dia kenakan (akan menjadi lebih buruk, kalau air hujan menembus bagian tas dan membasahi buku pelajaran juga buku catatan miliknya) jika dia memilih lari menembus hujan. Punggung Hwiyoung menyandar pada sisi tiang Halte selagi menunggu hujan reda, meraih ponsel di saku untuk melihat percakapan antara dia dengan seseorang yang membuatnya merutuk sedari tadi. Jemari Hwiyoung mengetik sederet kalimat untuk merutuki orang itu melalui pesan elektronik, namun memilih untuk menghapus dan tidak mengirim pesan tersebut.

Langkah seseorang yang berjalan ke arah Halte menghasilkan suara berisik dari genangan air yang terinjak, belum lagi sewaktu orang itu terjatuh dan membuat debam samar yang menarik perhatian Hwiyoung dari telepon pintarnya. Ada payung warna kuning di sisi tubuh orang itu, sementara orang itu sendiri mengenakan jas hujan warna kuning dengan sepatu boot warna merah, Hwiyoung jadi ingat dengan karakter utama dari kartun monyet yang ditonton oleh sepupunya . . .

"Hyung, apa kau baik saja?" Ada senyum geli di wajah Hwiyoung, tidak ingat dengan rencana awal untuk segera melontarkan rutukan pada orang di hadapannya saat mereka bertemu. Laki-laki yang dipanggil 'Hyung' oleh Hwiyoung menegakkan posisinya dan mengambil payung yang terjatuh

"Tentu, aku baik saja. Kau tahu kan, bahwa aku ini Dawon Lee?" Laki-laki itu berujar dan dibalas anggukan seadanya dari Hwiyoung, si Kim mundur satu langkah sewaktu Laki-laki itu membalik payung dan menumpahkan air hujan yang sempat ditampung oleh benda tersebut

"Hyung ingin melindungiku dari hujan, tapi membalik payung diatas kepalaku" Gerutu Hwiyoung selagi meraih payung kuning di tangan Dawon, berjalan lebih dulu yang membuat Dawon terburu menyusulnya. Jas hujan yang Dawon kenakan membuat Pemuda usia awal dua puluhan itu tidak menempel pada Hwiyoung dengan alasan dirinya terkena hujan, lagipula Dawon tidak ingin Hwiyoung terlampau kesal padanya hingga si Kim menguji kemampuan beladirinya pada Dawon

"Kegiatan sekolahmu menyenangkan? Bagaimana dengan kakak kelas atau adik kelasmu? Apakah ada diantara mereka yang menarik perhatianmu?" Dawon melontarkan pertanyaan dengan ekspresi antusias karena tidak tahan dengan situasi saling diam yang bukan tipenya sekali, Hwiyoung melirik dengan malas dan menghembuskan nafas perlahan

"Seperti biasa, kegiatan sekolah memusingkan. Kebanyakan dari kakak kelas maupun adik kelasku sehat saja sepertinya, dan tentu ada beberapa yang menarik dari mereka" Balas Hwiyoung dengan datar, sementara Dawon melirik dengan sebal padanya

"Benarkah? Ada kakak kelas juga adik kelas yang menarik perhatianmu?" Tanya Dawon dengan ekspresi tidak senang, mengernyitkan alis dan memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti

"Hyung, kau sudah jelek tanpa memasang ekspresi itu" Manik Hwiyoung melebar sewaktu Dawon menghentikan langkahnya yang hampir melewati gerbang masuk Gedung Apartemen, melihat ekspresi kesal Dawon yang lebih mirip dengan anak kecil marah karena tidak diperbolehkan memainankan mobil mainan kesayangannya

"Siapa yang lebih tampan diantara aku dengan adik kelasmu yang menarik itu?" Dawon bertanya selagi mengangkat dagu, mengingatkan Hwiyoung pada Ibu Tiri Putri Salju yang bertanya pada cermin ajaib dengan gaya angkuh. Eung, tidak, Hwiyoung tidak menyukai cerita Putri Salju, hanya mengulang cerita Putri seperti itu sebagai tontonan akhir pekan sewaktu kecil

"Dawon-Hyung lebih tampan dari mereka" Hwiyoung bukan sungguhan mengatakan, dalam hati dia meminta maaf pada Lee Jeno juga Bae Jinyoung yang dibandingkan dengan Dawon di hadapannya

"Sungguh? Ah, kau begitu manis, Kyunie-ya" Tangan Dawon meraih udara kosong karena Hwiyoung mengambil langkah mundur dan berpindah posisi untuk memasuki area Gedung Apartemen -gedung tinggi yang dia perhatikan sewaktu di Halte-, membuat Dawon mendecak dan kembali terburu untuk menyusul langkah Hwiyoung

'Buk!' Hwiyoung tahu darimana asal suara itu, namun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tertawa geli pada Dawon yang terpeleset untuk kedua kalinya

"Kyunie-ya, aku jatuh" Nada bicara merengek yang tidak sesuai kalau mengingat Pemuda itu lebih dewasa darinya membuat Hwiyoung melontarkan tawa lebih keras dari sebelumnya, tidak peduli pada orang-orang yang memandang dirinya maupun Dawon dengan pandangan aneh

"Kyunie-ya, aku terjatuh" Rengek Dawon untuk kali kedua, membuat Hwiyoung menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan dan menggigit pipi bagian dalam untuk menghentikan tawa gelinya. Kalau Dawon terus merengek tidak jelas, bisa saja ada tetangga Dawon yang melihat dan merasa terganggu lalu tetangga itu tidak ingin mengenalnya hingga menyuruh Dawon pergi dari Gedung Apartemen. Oh, maaf, Hwiyoung terlalu sering menemani Jaeyoon menonton drama murah

"Kyunie-ya, aku terpeleset" Dawon merengek untuk kali ketiga, mengangkat wajah untuk melihat Hwiyoung yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan payung kuning miliknya yang melindungi mereka berdua dari rintikan hujan yang intensitasnya mulai berkurang. Dawon seketika merasa dirinya adala pemeran utama wanita dalam drama populer, dan Hwiyoung adalah pemeran utama lelakinya. Tangan Dawon menumpu pada tubuhnya dan bangun tanpa menerima uluran tangan Hwiyoung, membuat Hwiyoung menghembuskan nafas selagi mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri untuk terbiasa dengan kelakuan tidak jelas dari orang di sebelahnya

"Bagaimana kau bisa menertawakanku seperti itu? Seharusnya, kau merasa khawatir dan bertanya bagaimana keadaanku, bukan malah tertawa geli seperti tadi" Protes Dawon yang dibalas ekspresi bingung dari Hwiyoung

"Aku sudah mengkhawatirkan Hyung sebelumnya, dan Hyung hanya mengatakan 'aku baik saja, aku ini Dawon Lee'. Jadi, aku pikir, aku memang tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Hyung" Balas Hwiyoung yang membuat Dawon melayangkan cubitan gemas pada pipi Remaja Laki-laki marga Kim tersebut

"Tetap saja, kau harus menunjukkan kepedulian pada orang yang suatu saat nanti menjadi pasangan hidupmu ini" Balik, Hwiyoung melayangkan pukulan ringan (ringan bagi Hwiyoung, tapi cukup bertenaga dan membuat nyeri bagi Dawon) pada lengan Dawon. Ada tawa yang dipaksakan oleh Dawon hingga Hwiyoung berpikir bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, karena orang di sebelahnya masih sama tidak waras seperti biasanya

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh. Dan lagi, untuk apa Dawon-Hyung mengajakku bertemu di larut malam? Aku ini masih murid sekolah menengah, seharusnya aku sudah beristirahat pada waktu ini agar tidak terlambat pada waktu berangkat sekolah" Hwiyoung melontarkan protes yang membuat Dawon merasa tinggi, mengingat tidak biasanya anak paling muda dari Keluarga Kim itu mengoceh dengan panjang di hadapan orang lain. Yah, Dawon juga tidak merasa Hwiyoung adalah orang lain

"Besok adalah hari libur, Kyunie-ya. Karena itu, aku mengajakmu untuk bertemu denganku malam ini" Dawon menghentikan langkah dan memperhatikan Hwiyoung yang menutup payung, saat mereka sudah berada dalam Gedung Apartemen

"Oh, benar. Lalu, kenapa Hyung tidak menunda pertemuan kita hingga besok saja?" Tanya Hwiyoung selagi menunggu Dawon melepas jas hujan, hanya mengenakan kaus putih polos dengan celana pendek yang membuat Hwiyoung yakin bahwa Dawon keluar dengan terburu atau tanpa persiapan

"Aku berpikir, anak sekolah menengah yang aktif sepertimu tentu memiliki rencana di penghujung pekan bersama teman-temanmu. Lagipula, aku sudah memiliki pekerjaan pada besok siang, jadi aku rasa kita tidak mungkin bertemu besok" Kegiatan Hwiyoung sebagai murid sekolah menengah atas juga Dawon yang memiliki kegiatan berbeda di siang hari membuat mereka sulit bertemu pada waktu tersebut, hanya menggunakan beberapa jam siang di penghujung pekan atau larut malam pada hari umum untuk saling bertemu dan bicara santai

"Hyung bisa berpikir, ternyata" Dawon mengernyit tidak suka karena lelucon tidak lucu Hwiyoung, tentu Hwiyoung hanya bercanda karena Dawon sering membantunya untuk mengerjakan tugas kalau mereka bertemu di rumah Hwiyoung dan Hwiyoung tidak bisa menunda pekerjaan rumahnya. Tapi, Dawon lebih sering bertingkah konyol seolah tidak memiliki kekhawatiran apapun, tidak memiliki hal penting yang harus dia pikirkan

"Tentu saja, aku harus berpikir agar aku bisa melamarmu pada hari kelulusan" Balas Dawon yang mendapat sikutan keras dari Hwiyoung, menyadari beberapa orang yang melihat mereka dengan pandangan aneh

"Aku sudah mengatakan padaku, untuk tidak mengatakan hal aneh. Jadi, berhenti mengatakan pernikahan atau semacamnya" Hwiyoung yang melangkah lebih dulu, memasuki ruangan lift yang tidak begitu besar namun juga tidak begitu kecil

"Kau menerima cincin tunangan dariku, tapi kau tidak mau menerima lamaran dariku" Dawon menyusul dan menutup pintu lift, selagi Hwiyoung melihat cincin yang berada di jari manisnya, cincin yang menjadi hadiah dari penukaran poin bermain Dawon. Konyol saat dia mengingat Dawon yang menunggu dirinya pulang sekolah untuk memberi cincin hadiah penukaran poin tersebut, meminta ijin pada orangtuanya untuk memasangkan cincin pada jarinya (seperti fiksi lainnya, orangtua Dawon memang berteman baik dengan orangtua Hwiyoung dan berencana untuk menjodohkan mereka)

"Hyung terlalu sering mengoceh, tentang pernikahan atau lamaran. Aku hanya ingin melihat pada saatnya" Deham canggung dari Hwiyoung membuat Dawon tersenyum jahil, ingin menggoda Hwiyoung sebelum mendengar suara dentingan pintu lift dan melihat anggota paling muda di Keluarga Kim tersebut menjauh darinya. Telinga Hwiyoung menjadi merah karena tawa keras Dawon di belakangnya, mengucap sumpah untuk melayangkan tendangan atau setidaknya pukulan sedang (ada yang masih ingat dengan pukulan ringan darinya?) sewaktu mereka sudah tiba di dalam ruang tinggal Dawon nanti.

.

'Bagaimana Hwiyoung pada kehidupan lalu? Kenapa dia harus bertemu dan menjadi pasangan Dawon pada kehidupan sekarang?' Hwiyoung pernah memikirkan tanya tersebut dan menyuarakan tanpa sengaja pada kencannya dengan Dawon di Taman Kota, membuat Dawon bertanya 'apa kau menyesal?' dengan rengutan sebal yang malah membuat Hwiyoung melontarkan tawa, alih merasa khawatir dan menjelaskan dengan panik. Tentu Hwiyoung merasa menyesal pada beberapa kesempatan, tapi dia mensyukuri hubungan dengan Dawon dalam kesempatan yang lebih sering. Hwiyoung mensyukuri bahwa dia masih tertawa geli bersama Kekasih Konyolnya sedari tingkat tiga Sekolah Menengah Pertama, saat teman satu kelasnya menangis hingga hembus nafasnya terdengar karena hubungan dengan Kekasih 'Keju' hanya bertahan satu bulan. Hwiyoung tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan tentang bagaimana dirinya dan Dawon bertahan hingga selama itu, bahkan turut menanyakan dengan dua pertanyaan tadi.

Hwiyoung tidak menyesali waktu istirahatnya yang berkurang karena bertemu atau kencan dengan Dawon pada siang hari libur atau malam hari biasa, walau Hwiyoung lebih menyenangi pertemuan mereka pada malam hari biasa. Mereka biasa berjalan santai selagi membeli beberapa jajanan jalanan yang memiliki ragam pilihan dengan harga terjangkau pada malam hari, hanya saja mereka tidak bisa melakukannya hari ini karena hujan deras. Bukan berarti Hwiyoung menyesali pertemuannya dengan Dawon malam ini, Hwiyoung menikmati pizza dengan topping pilihan Dawon dari layanan pesan antar, selagi mendengar cerita Dawon yang penuh antusias dan tertawa geli pada reaksi berlebihan Dawon untuk menanggapi ceritanya. Hwiyoung menikmati pertemuan mereka di malam hari, hanya sikap acuhnya dan tingkah konyol Dawon tanpa gangguan telepon dari teman atau terburu karena memiliki jadwal pekerjaan yang terjadi pada pertemuan mereka di siang hari.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Terinspirasi dari lagu EXID - Night Rather Than Day (cuma bagian reff doang sih), well akhirnya aku nulis fanfic yang ada Dawon nya. Ada banyak fanfic yang mau aku tulis, tapi waktunya ngga sebanyak itu, jadi beberapa ditunda sampe sepekan atau lebih lama lagi. Maaf karena ini terlambat dan mungkin ngga sesuai sama harapan yang request, dan makasih buat yang udah baca dan ngasih saran buat judulnya. Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^

(Ada yang mau baca ngga kalo aku bikin spesial part buat ulangtahun Hwiyoung? Tapi, palingan baru bisa di publish pekan depan)


	5. Chapter 5 : Maknae Kim

.

Dating with Maknae Kim (Chani x Hwiyoung)

 _Uke!Hwiyoung Series_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

Kim In Seong (Abang)

Inseong adalah anak pertama Keluarga Kim, tipe orang yang menyenangkan untuk diajak bercanda, hanya saja dia menyebalkan saat mulai membicarakan tentang berapa tinggi nilai ujian yang dia dapat atau betapa tebal kantung dompet yang dia miliki. Chani mengetahui hal lain yang membuat Inseong menjadi begitu menyebalkan, yaitu saat ada yang membicarakan tentang adik bungsunya, apalagi saat seseorang datang ke rumah untuk mengajak si bungsu jalan bersama di akhir pekan. Pemuda marga Joo yang menjadi teman satu kelas Hwiyoung mengatakan bahwa Inseong-Hyung bersikap seperti mereka adalah temannya, saat dia berkunjung ke rumah Hwiyoung untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Tapi, Chani pikir, dia sedang berhadapan dengan singa betina yang siap mengejar siapapun yang mendekati anak dalam penjagaannya.

Suara pendingin pada sisi ruangan menjadi suara yang Chani dengar, selain suara nafasnya sendiri. Pandangan Inseong mengarah padanya, hanya menaruh pandang pada Chani tanpa mengatakan apapun sedari mempersilahkan Chani duduk sekitar lima menit yang lalu . . .

"Kau bukan teman satu sekolah Hwiyoungie kan?" Kata pertama dari Inseong setelah beberapa menit yang berlalu seperti belasan jam, Chani hanya menggerakkan kepalanya untuk mengangguk

"Benar juga, aku tahu semua teman satu sekolah Hwiyoungie. Karena kau bukan teman satu sekolah Hwiyoungie, jadi apa keperluanmu datang ke rumah ini dan mencari Hwiyoungie?" Tanya Inseong selagi melemparkan pandangan tajam, seperti rubah mungkin?

"Aku ingin mengajak Hwiyoung untuk jalan bersama" Jawab Chani, menjadi kalimat keduanya setelah sapaan formal dan pernyataan 'apakah ini rumah Kim Hwiyoung?' yang dia lontarkan saat masih berada di depan pintu masuk

"Kemana kalian ingin pergi?" Inseong bertanya dengan ekspresi yang lebih menyeramkan, Chani menelan ludah sebelum membuka mulut untuk menjawab

"Apakah kalian hanya pergi berdua?" Pertanyaan lain diberikan oleh Inseong, sebelum Chani sempat menjawab pertanyaan yang pertama

"Kalian pergi untuk menonton film romantis di Bioskop?"

"Kau ingin mengajak Hwiyoungie ke Taman Bermain?"

"Pukul berapa, kalian akan pulang?"

"Hwiyoungie harus tiba di rumah, sebelum pukul tujuh malam"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan darimu, Bocah"

"Tidak, ada, alasan. Pokoknya . . . "

"Hyung, kau bisa mempercayaiku" Hwiyoung menyela perkataan Inseong, bibirnya tersenyum untuk mengatakan 'tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan'. Chani tidak tahu kapan Hwiyoung turun dan berdiri di sebelah kursi nyaman Inseong

"Baiklah, kau harus menjaga dirimu" Inseong menarik sudut bibirnya karena senyuman polos dari Hwiyoung, sementara mulut Chani terbuka beberapa senti karena perubahan ekspresi Inseong yang dia pikir begitu drastis. Hwiyoung menepuk bahu Chani dan mengatakan padanya untuk bergerak dengan cepat, sebelum film yang ingin mereka tonton mulai tayang, anggukan Chani begitu kaku. Dia mengujar pamit pada Inseong, bergidik ngeri karena kilatan kesal Inseong padanya yang tertutupi oleh senyuman ramah karena Hwiyoung memperhatikan mereka.

Kim Young Bin (Abang)

Chani mengenal Youngbin sebagai pribadi yang ramah dan bersahabat pada banyak orang, selain fakta dia adalah anak kedua Keluarga Kim yang memiliki sikap paling dewasa. Chani pikir, mengatakan pada Youngbin untuk mengajak si bungsu jauh lebih mudah daripada saat dia bicara pada Inseong yang menatap dirinya seperti singa betina. Youngbin masih memperlihatkan ekspresi bersahabat setelah Chani mengatakan dirinya hendak mengajak Hwiyoung untuk jalan bersama, berlalu untuk pergi ke lantai dua dimana kamar anak-anak Keluarga Kim berada (Hwiyoung pernah menceritakan beberapa kegaduhan di rumahnya, memberi gambaran pada Chani tentang letak ruangan di rumah Keluarga Kim). Hwiyoung menuruni tangga dengan perlahan, sesekali menoleh ke belakang seperti Chani sewaktu dia pergi dari rumah untuk bermain sepak bola yang dilarang oleh Ibunya.

Hwiyoung menghembuskan nafas dengan lega, kakinya melangkah cepat tanpa menghasilkan suara (salah satu kebiasaan Hwiyoung yang paling tidak Chani sukai). Tangan Hwiyoung mengambil jus jeruk yang disediakan Youngbin untuk Chani, sebelum berlalu menuju lantai dua . . .

"Ayo kita pergi" Ujar Hwiyoung yang membuat Chani mengernyit

"Kita belum meminta ijin pada Youngbin-Hyung" Balas Chani, memundurkan tubuhnya karena lirikan tajam dari Hwiyoung yang menyeramkan

"Bukankah kau sudah mengatakan pada Youngbin-Hyung, sebelum Hyung pergi ke lantai atas?" Chani mengangguk dengan ragu, membalas perkataan Hwiyoung

"Tapi, kita belum mengatakan pamit pada Youngbin-Hyung" Tubuh Chani bergeser, karena aura menyeramkan dari Hwiyoung. Dia biasa mencari masalah dengan Hwiyoung hingga saling melontarkan kata kasar, tapi ekspresi Hwiyoung lebih menyeramkan dari biasanya

"Kau ingin pergi denganku atau pergi dengan Youngbin-Hyung?" Tanya Hwiyoung

"Eh? Tentu, aku pergi denganmu" Jawab Chani, keningnya mengernyit tidak mengerti

"Kalau begitu, ayo pergi" Chani menuruti Hwiyoung yang meraih tangannya, menunda tanya-jawab karena ekspresi menyeramkan Hwiyoung

"Oh, apakah ada sesuatu yang membuat kita harus segera berangkat?" Pertanyaan dari arah tangga membuat Chani berhenti melangkah, tidak tahu mengapa Hwiyoung menghela nafas di sebelahnya

"Kita?" Chani mengulang perkataan Youngbin yang membuatnya mengernyit, menemukan senyuman Youngbin saat dia memutar tubuhnya

"Tidak masalah, kalau aku pergi bersama kalian berdua kan?" Youngbin bertanya dengan ramah

"Iya, bukan masalah" Jawab Chani tanpa melihat ekspresi menolak dari Hwiyoung

"Baguslah. Jadi, Chani, apakah kau murid kelas dua seperti Hwiyoung?" Posisi Hwiyoung di sebelah Chani digantikan oleh Youngbin, sementara Hwiyoung hanya mengekori langkah keduanya

"Hwiyoung-ah, jangan menampilkan ekspresi seperti itu. Bukankah kalian akan pergi kencan?" Chani melirik pada kaca depan, teringat dengan Hwiyoung yang terlupakan karena obrolan menyenangkannya dengan Youngbin

"Aku sedang tersenyum" Balas Hwiyoung dengan senyum kesal, membuat Chani maupun Youngbin melontarkan tawa keras. Youngbin menanyakan beberapa hal pada Chani, dan menceritakan banyak hal tanpa melihat Hwiyoung yang merasa bosan dan jatuh tidur di kursi belakang.

Rowoon Kim (Abang)

Rowoon adalah anak ketiga Keluarga Kim sekaligus kakak paling muda Hwiyoung, memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Hwiyoung hingga masa sekolah menengah pertama. Rowoon diputuskan Kekasihnya pada masa sekolah menengah atas karena kesalah pahaman, Hwiyoung tidak ingin Kekasih Baru Rowoon salah paham karena kedekatan mereka jadi dia menjaga jarak dengan Rowoon. Setahu Chani, Rowoon memang dekat dengan siapa saja, jadi seharusnya kedekatan Rowoon dengan Hwiyoung bukan hal yang harus dipermasalahkan apalagi hingga membuat salah paham. Chani juga tidak mempermasalahkan, kalau Rowoon ingin bergabung dalam acara kencan mereka seperti yang pernah Youngbin lakukan. Hanya Hwiyoung yang menunggu Rowoon dengan duduk tenang dan tersenyum senang sewaktu melihat Rowoon menuruni tangga, sedikit membingungkan bagi Chani.

Langkah Rowoon berhenti di hadapan Chani dan Hwiyoung, memperlihatkan senyuman polos seperti anak kecil yang mengajak anak lain bermain bersama. Chani pikir, pendengarannya bisa rusak oleh jerit perusak telinga para siswi kalau saja ada murid setampan Rowoon di sekolahnya . . .

"Apakah kita sudah siap?" Pertanyaan Rowoon dibalas anggukan oleh Hwiyoung

"Kau ini, Youngkyunie" Tangan Rowoon berada di atas kepala Hwiyoung, bergerak untuk merapikan rambutnya yang dianggap berantakan

"Penampilanmu harus sangat baik, jika kau ingin kencan" Nasehat Rowoon

"Aku mengerti, Hyung" Balas Hwiyoung dengan senyuman

"Kau ini menggemaskan sekali" Rowoon memberi cubitan ringan pada pipi Hwiyoung

"Hyung, berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil" Protes Hwiyoung, tidak memindahkan tangan Rowoon dari sisi wajahnya

"Eo, bukankah kau adalah Baby Rowoon-Hyung? Jadi, ini bukan masalah kan? Aw!" Ringis Rowoon karena Hwiyoung menginjak kakinya, bukan menginjak kuat apalagi tendangan mematikan seperti yang biasa diterima Chani. Tapi, Chani melontarkan tawa tanpa suara, saat Rowoon meringis dengan keras

"Hyung, aku ini sudah dewasa, sungguh" Ujar Hwiyoung selagi mengambil sepatu putih dengan tali, membuat Chani mendecak

"Benarkah? Hyung tidak berpikir begitu" Rowoon mendahului gerakan Chani, memposisikan diri di hadapan Hwiyoung untuk mengikatkan tali sepatu Hwiyoung

"Hyung, aku bisa melakukannya" Hwiyoung dan sikap tidak mau kalah, kombinasi sempurna untuk memulai adu mulut bagi Chani

"Sungguh?" Bibir Rowoon melengkung selagi dia menatap Hwiyoung, dia tengah mengejek dan menyebalkan namun terlalu manis untuk diberi bentakan

"Aku tidak tahu" Hwiyoung membuka pintu depan dan menutupnya dengan keras, membuat Rowoon melontarkan tawa ringan dan menyusul langkah Hwiyoung. Pintu utama rumah Keluarga Kim kembali menutup, meninggalkan Chani yang terdiam di sisi rak sepatu

"Oh, begitu" Chani menatapi pintu depan yang tertutup, mengerti alasan Kekasih Rowoon di masa sekolah menengah atas memutuskan Rowoon karena kedekatan Rowoon dengan Hwiyoung

"Chani, cepatlah" Tegur Hwiyoung yang kembali, saat melihat mobil Chani di halaman rumahnya. Chani melanjutkan perjalanan pada tujuan yang dia rencanakan bersama Hwiyoung, walau dia menjadi seperti supir pengantin baru atau apapun itu.

Lee Jae Yoon (Ipar)

Hwiyoung menceritakan Jaeyoon sebagai calon ipar yang menyenangkan, juga mengatakan bahwa Jaeyoon sangat cocok bersama dengan Inseong. Chani membayangkan sosok Jaeyoon tidak berbeda dengan sosok Inseong sewaktu bertemu dengannya, berpura tersenyum dengan ramah karena Hwiyoung namun juga memberi pandangan tajam dengan kesan mengancam pada Chani. Inseong tidak mengikuti kegiatan kencan Chani dan Hwiyoung (walaupun Hwiyoung mendapat belasan pesan dan panggilan masuk sedari pukul lima sore, karena Inseong tidak ingin Hwiyoung terjebak di lalu lintas yang padat sehingga terlambat pulang), tapi Hwiyoung mengatakan bahwa Jaeyoon mengikuti kegiatan kencan. Jaeyoon menyapa Chani dengan tepukan ramah pada bahu tinggi si Kang yang merasa gugup, menghilangkan pemikiran bahwa Kekasih Inseong itu sama menyeramkan dengan si Kakak Tertua.

Langkah Hwiyoung menjauh dari Chani maupun Jaeyoon yang mendudukkan diri di bangku dekat jendela Kafe, Chani melihat pada Jaeyoon yang memainkan permainan video di ponsel dengan berisik, terutama saat dia berhasil mendapat poin yang tidak dia inginkan . . .

"Kemana Hwiyoung?" Tanya Jaeyoon, menyimpan ponsel di saku dan menyadari Hwiyoung tidak berada di meja mereka

"Toilet" Chani menjawab singkat, cukup untuk membulatkan mulut Jaeyoon

"Chani, kau mengenal teman Hwiyoung di Sekolah?" Jaeyoon kembali bertanya

"Eung, ada beberapa" Chani tidak tahu maksud pembicaraan Jaeyoon dan hanya merespon seadanya

"Apa kau mengenal Joo Hak Nyeon?" Ekspresi Jaeyoon mengingatkan Chani pada teman-teman sang Ibu saat berkumpul dan membicarakan entah apa

"Iya, aku pernah bertemu dengannya" Balas Chani, Jaeyoon terkejut dan menutup bagian bawah wajah dengan dua tangannya

"Kalian tidak berkelahi kan?" Tanya Jaeyoon, Chani mengernyit

"Tidak, bahkan Haknyeon membantuku untuk menemukan kelas Hwiyoung" Jawab Chani

"Ah, begitu. Kau tahu, kalau Haknyeon pernah dekat dengan Hwiyoung?" Jaeyoon memajukan tubuh, bicara dengan suara pelan yang membuat Chani turut memajukan tubuhnya

"Haknyeon satu kelas dengan Hwiyoung, tentu mereka dekat" Respon Chani

"Bukan kedekatan teman satu kelas, tapi kedekatan yang lain. Haknyeon pernah mengajak Hwiyoung pergi pada akhir pekan, dan mengantarnya pulang setelah pukul delapan malam yang membuat kami sempat khawatir" Kata Jaeyoon, Chani mengernyit

"Mungkin, mereka hanya mengerjakan tugas kelompok atau semacamnya" Balas Chani yang membuat Jaeyoon mendecak dengan sebal

"Hwiyoung bercerita padaku, bahwa Haknyeon pernah menyatakan perasaan padanya. Dan lagi, Hwiyoung sampai di rumah dengan cara berjalan yang aneh" Ujar Jaeyoon, sementara Chani sempat melirik dan menemukan gerakan menggeleng dari Hwiyoung yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Jaeyoon dengan nampan berisi makanan ringan dan minuman

"Mereka mengatakan, kalau cara berjalan Hwiyoung itu karena dia gagal melakukan satu gerakan yang diajarkan oleh Haknyeon. Tapi, Inseong-Hyung tidak mempercayainya dengan mudah" Lirikan Chani kembali mengarah pada Hwiyoung, tersenyum tipis untuk mengatakan secara tidak langsung kalau dia mengerti dan mempercayai Hwiyoung.

Zuho Baek (Ipar)

Kata Hwiyoung, Zuho itu orang yang pendiam dan hanya bicara seperlunya, bukan seperti Jaeyoon yang senang memulai pembicaraan dan gemar berceloteh (hingga Hwiyoung menamai kontak Jaeyoon dengan 'tukang gosip unggulan'). Chani berpikir kalau pergi dengan Zuho tidak akan semengganggu pergi dengan Jaeyoon, tapi Hwiyoung mengatakan mereka harus lebih berhati-hati kalau mereka ingin pergi dengan Zuho, apalagi tujuan mereka pada akhir pekan ini adalah Taman Bermain. Tubuh tinggi Zuho dan ekspresi datar yang menyeramkan, mengingatkan Chani pada karakter murid berandal yang dilihatnya dalam drama. Kekehan lolos dari mulut Chani karena berpikir bahwa Hwiyoung mengatakan omong kosong tentang mereka harus lebih berhati-hati sewaktu berjalan dengan Zuho, memastikan bahwa Pemuda Baek itu tidak menghilang.

Taman Bermain diramaikan oleh kelompok remaja maupun keluarga kecil yang memiliki dua anak, ada ekspresi tertawa di wajah Zuho sewaktu Chani melihatnya untuk memastikan Zuho masih berada di belakang dirinya dan Hwiyoung . . .

"Komedi Putar terlihat menyenangkan" Ujar Chani yang dibalas pandangan datar Hwiyoung

"Ah, Komedi Putar itu wahana permainan anak kecil" Hwiyoung meremehkan

"Permainan itu cocok untuk segala usia. Aku tidak ingin kau menjerit ketakutan dan pingsan, karena mencoba wahana seperti Kapal Viking" Kata Chani

"Sialan kau! Aku bukan anak kecil!" Pandangan Hwiyoung mengarah tajam pada Chani

"Benarkah? Kau masih anak kecil bagiku" Lontar Zuho yang membuat Hwiyoung menoleh pada sosok calon saudara iparnya

"Hyung, aku sedang berdebat dengan Bocah Menyebalkan ini. Kau seharusnya mendukungku" Sebal Hwiyoung, Zuho mengangkat bahu acuh selagi memberi isyarat untuk melanjutkan debat mereka

"Kau menyebutku sebagai 'bocah menyebalkan'?" Kesal Chani

"Bukankah kau memang menyebalkan? Kang Chan Hee si Bocah Menyebalkan" Balas Hwiyoung

"Jika aku memang menyebalkan, seharusnya kau tidak menerima ajakan kencanku"

"Aku sedang tidak berada di pikiran warasku, saat aku menerima ajakan kencan darimu"

"Kau mengatakan, bahwa orang yang menerima ajakan kencan dariku itu tidak waras?"

"Bukankah kau yang baru saja mengatakannya?"

"Ah, benar. Kau kan memang tidak waras"

"Siapa yang kau sebut 'tidak waras', Bocah?"

"Hei, aku pergi ya. Rasanya bosan, melihat kalian" – Zuho

"Pergi saja!" Hwiyoung membalas dengan keras, sementara Chani terkesan tidak peduli. Keduanya melanjutkan debat hingga bosan, Hwiyoung mengambil alih botol minum ukuran sedang yang hendak dibuka oleh Chani

"Dimana Zuho-Hyung?" Tanya Hwiyoung yang membuat Chani mengernyit untuk mengingat

"Bukankah dia mengatakan, dia bosan jadi dia pergi sebentar?" Balas Chani

"Aku tahu, saat Zuho-Hyung ingin pergi?" Anggukan Chani membuat Hwiyoung menghela nafas

"Zuho-Hyung buta arah, Bodoh" Oh, itu alasan Hwiyoung khawatir kalau Zuho menghilang. Chani bingung sewaktu Hwiyoung memberikan panggilan Youngbin padanya, mendengar bagaimana Youngbin kesal karena Zuho lepas dari pengawasan mereka. Mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk mencari Zuho yang memainkan banyak wahana, hingga Matahari terbenam.

Dawon Lee (Ipar)

Tidak berbeda dari Rowoon yang memiliki hubungan paling dekat dengan Hwiyoung, Dawon juga merupakan calon ipar yang paling dekat dengannya. Dawon memiliki Kemampuan Berbahasa Asing yang membuat Hwiyoung sering meminta tolong untuk mengerjakan tugas bahasa, walaupun biasa mereka malah membicarakan acara televisi yang menyenangkan. Chani mendengar Dawon sebagai orang yang menyenangkan, namun tidak begitu yakin bahwa kencan mereka dengan Dawon akan berlangsung sama menyenangkan karena Hwiyoung mengatakan hubungannya dengan Dawon tidak berbeda dari hubungan Hwiyoung dengan Rowoon. Belum lagi, melihat Dawon yang begitu antusias untuk mencubit pipi Hwiyoung mengingatkan Chani pada cubitan gemas Rowoon yang membuat dirinya salah paham kalau melupakan status mereka.

Dawon mengalihkan pandangan pada Chani, mengomentari bahwa Hwiyoung memiliki selera tinggi dalam memilih teman kencan. Pipi Chani menjadi target cubitan gemas Dawon tanpa memberi waktu bagi Pemuda Kang itu membungkuk dan memperkenalkan diri . . .

"Dia menggemaskan sekali" Komentar Dawon tanpa memindahkan tangannya dari wajah Chani, terus memberi cubitan yang perlahan menjadi keras

"Benar, Chani memang menggemaskan" Hwiyoung mengacuhkan tatapan meminta tolong dari Chani, menunjuk bekas cubitan gemas Dawon pada kedua sisi wajahnya

"Pipinya sangat lucu" Chani menghembus nafas lega saat Dawon menjauhkan tangan dari wajahnya, namun kemudian dia menjerit kecil karena Dawon melayangkan kecupan pada satu pipinya

"Ternyata, ada seseorang yang terlihat lebih bayi darimu" Kepala Dawon menoleh pada Hwiyoung

"Hyung, aku memang bukan anak kecil" Protes Hwiyoung

"Kau yang paling muda, tentu kami menganggapmu sebagai bayi kami" Chani tahu, itu perkataan yang sering dilontarkan oleh ketiga kakak maupun calon ipar pada Hwiyoung, dan dia menyetujui bagian menganggap Hwiyoung sebagai bayi

"Bocah ini lebih muda dariku" Tunjuk Hwiyoung pada Chani, membuat Dawon kembali melihat Chani

"Kau lebih cocok menjadi adiknya, Youngkyunie" Respon Dawon yang membuat Chani mengangkat dagu dan melirik Hwiyoung, Hwiyoung mendengus sebal

"Bukankah Hyung ingin mencoba Photo Box?" Pertanyaan Hwiyoung membuat Dawon menggumam membenarkan, tangannya menarik dua Pemuda yang lebih muda darinya tanpa peringatan

"Ayo kita mengambil empat foto" Kotak Foto tidak begitu besar, namun juga tidak terasa begitu sempit untuk mereka bertiga

"Tersenyum!" Tangan Dawon merangkul dua 'adik'nya, selagi dia memasang senyum lebar. Hwiyoung tersenyum dengan tipis, sementara Chani tersenyum hingga memperlihatkan gusinya

Foto Kedua : Dawon melayangkan cubitan pada pipi Hwiyoung yang membuat Hwiyoung menjerit, Chani tertawa melihat keduanya

Foto Ketiga : Hwiyoung menertawakan Dawon dengan Chani. Dawon memberi ciuman hingga Chani mengernyitkan ekspresi karena tidak nyaman

Foto Keempat : Chani dan Hwiyoung ganti merangkul bahu Dawon, selagi memberi senyuman yang sama dengan foto pertama (hanya saja, senyuman Hwiyoung menjadi lebih lebar dan tulus)

Yah, Chani pikir dia mengerti kenapa Dawon adalah calon ipar yang paling dekat dengan Hwiyoung, sikap ramah cenderung sok akrab Dawon membuat orang lain merasa dekat dan nyaman dengannya. Atau, setidaknya, dia merasakan seperti itu.

Yoo Tae Yang (Senior)

Kalau dari apa yang diceritakan oleh Haknyeon, Taeyang adalah senior dua tingkat Hwiyoung yang aktif pada Klub Dance maupun Klub Vocal. Hwiyoung sering bicara tentang Taeyang pada Haknyeon, sejak Taeyang membantu Hwiyoung yang dihukum tanpa alasan jelas pada masa orientasi siswa, hingga satu pekan setelah Hwiyoung memberi bunga sebagai ucapan selamat atas kelulusan sang senior. Pikir Chani, kedekatan mereka hanya sebatas kedekatan satu arah karena Hwiyoung kagum dengan 'senior baik hati' yang menolongnya pada masa dia belum mengenal banyak senior baik hati, bukan kedekatan karena Taeyang dan Hwiyoung memang saling memperhatikan lebih dari posisi senior dengan junior. Hwiyoung tidak pernah menceritakan seseorang dari lingkungan sekolahnya yang memiliki nama 'Yoo Tae Yang', jadi Chani tidak berpikir hubungan mereka cukup dekat.

Chani menyibukkan diri dengan ponsel selagi menunggu panggilan memasuki Teater Tiga, bersiap menonton film tema romansa aksi pilihan Hwiyoung. Hwiyoung beranjak tanpa menunggu Chani, apalagi menautkan tangan dengannya . . .

"Hwiyoung-ah" Chani mendengus. Hwiyoung tidak menautkan tangan dengannya, tapi dia meraih tangan seseorang yang asing dengan rambut terang

"Eung" Hwiyoung menoleh bingung, menyadari bahwa Chani tertinggal

"Kim Young Kyun?" Orang tidak dikenal itu menunjuk Hwiyoung

"Senior Taeyang" Ekspresi antusias Hwiyoung sangat mengganggu Chani, membuat Chani menarik tangan Hwiyoung untuk menempati bangku mereka

"Kenapa denganmu?" Pandangan Hwiyoung mengarah pada Chani di sebelahnya

"Tidak apa-apa" Balas Chani dengan ekspresi datar, Hwiyoung mengangkat bahu acuh

"Eo, Youngkyunie" Chani tidak tahu seburuk apa ekspresinya, saat orang asing itu menyapa dan menempatkan diri di sisi lain Hwiyoung

"Lama tidak bertemu, Senior Taeyang" Balas Hwiyoung dengan nada senang, membuat Chani meliriknya tersenyum pada 'Senior Taeyang'

"Warna rambutmu sudah berubah" Komentar Taeyang

"Aku malas memasuki ruangan Bimbingan Konseling" Balas Hwiyoung, melupakan Chani di sisi kanan yang melirik malas pada keduanya

"Benar, kau memasuki ruangan Bimbingan Konseling setiap pekan karena teguran mewarnai rambut" Pembicaraan Nostalgia yang tidak bisa Chani ikuti

"Senior, aku tidak memasuki Ruang Bimbingan Konseling sesering itu" Berusaha tidak mempedulikan obrolan murid tingkat dua dengan alumni itu, Chani memberi fokus pada promosi film di layar besar

"Keduanya cocok" Sekalipun suara pengeras ruangan sangat kencang, Chani bisa mendengar obrolan dua orang di sebelahnya dengan samar

"Cocok?" Hwiyoung mengulang dengan bingung

"Warna rambutmu. Keduanya cocok, dan membuatmu terlihat manis" Taeyang tersenyum pada Hwiyoung, sementara Hwiyoung tersenyum canggung

"Kalau kalian masih ingin mengobrol, keluar saja dari teater ini. Jangan mengganggu penonton lain" Chani tidak tahu alasan dia merasa kesal, jelas bukan karena kegiatan menonton filmnya terganggu

"Iya, maafkan kami" Taeyang meminta maaf dan melanjutkan obrolan dengan suara lebih pelan, mengambil perhatian Hwiyoung yang sempat menatap bingung pada Chani. Karena pengeras ruangan sangat kencang dan suara bicara mereka pelan, posisi mereka menjadi lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Dipastikan, Hwiyoung sepenuhnya melupakan fakta bahwa dia sedang berkencan dengan Chani, bukan si senior keren yang tampan.

Time for Us ?

Akhir pekan dengan rencana kencan yang menyenangkan, tanpa -tatapan tajam- Inseong maupun –celoteh- Jaeyoon yang sedang pergi ke Busan, tanpa -obrolan menyenangkan- Youngbin atau -kegiatan mengawasi- Zuho yang mendekam di studio karena dikejar deadline, tanpa -perhatian berlebihan- Rowoon atau -kegemasan berlebih- Dawon yang memiliki jadwal kencan sendiri. Hanya Chani dan Hwiyoung yang menelusuri jalanan senggang, menghabiskan waktu di kedai es krim sisi jalanan yang menjadi tempat pertama mereka bertemu juga saling beradu mulut karena hal yang konyol kalau dipikirkan saat ini (Chani tahu, mereka masih melontarkan pendapat dengan keras untuk hal konyol hingga sekarang). Chani bukan tipe melankolis yang senang mengenang hal lalu, tapi Hwiyoung mengusulkan tempat ini dengan penuh antusias.

Hwiyoung melihat es krim mangkuk ukuran besar yang dipesan oleh Chani, mengalih pandangan pada es krim mangkuk ukuran sedang miliknya yang dihiasi beberapa topping. Tatapan bertanya diberikan Chani pada Hwiyoung, yang kemudian menggeleng keras . . .

"Kau yang memilih menu es krim sendiri, bukan?" Chani meraih sendok di sisi gelas es krim

"Apa sekarang kau menyesal?" Pandangan Chani merekam rengutan Hwiyoung yang menggemaskan

"Kau merasa iri, Hwiyoung-ah?" Tanya Chani dengan senyum menyebalkan

"Candaanmu lucu. Kenapa aku harus iri padamu, sementara topping es krim ku lebih enak daripada topping es krim mu?" Balas Hwiyoung dengan ekspresi merengut

"Jadi, kau tidak ingin mencoba es krim ini?" Krim dingin yang membeku itu mengisi sisi sendok di tangan Chani, masih dengan senyum menyebalkan

"Tidak ingin, tidak ingin sama sekali" Kepala Hwiyoung bergerak menggeleng untuk menolak

"Terserah padamu" Chani menggerak sendok dengan lamban, tersenyum puas saat Hwiyoung merebut sendok es krimnya dengan cepat dan memasukkan ke mulut

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Chani selagi mengangkat dagu, gaya menyebalkan yang membuat Hwiyoung mendengus sebal

"Lumayan" Hwiyoung membalas dengan singkat. Chani memandang dengan ragu, tidak puas dengan jawaban Hwiyoung

"Jangan memandangiku terus. Es krimmu meleleh" Ujar Hwiyoung selagi meraih sendok di sisi gelas es krimnya dan mengambil dengan ukuran besar, menelan sekaligus dan menghindari pandangan ke arah depan (arah dimana pandangan Chani masih lurus padanya)

"Kau seperti gugup" Lontar Chani yang menghentikan gerakan Hwiyoung, anak termuda Keluarga Kim itu tersedak dan sempat melirik pada Chani

"Aku tidak merasa gugup, hanya karena kau pandangi dengan senyuman sok tampan itu. Jangan merasa paling tampan, ya?" Respon Hwiyoung seraya menuding wajah Chani dengan sendok es krimnya

"Bukan aku yang mengatakan, kalau senyumanku tampan" Balas Chani dengan menyebalkan, yah dengan senyum menyebalkan yang membuat pipi Hwiyoung dibubuhi perias alami

"Sialan kau" Hwiyoung melanjutkan kegiatan memakan es krim dengan gaya berantakan, toh Chani tidak mempermasalahkan bagaimana berantakan gaya makan Hwiyoung atau seberapa kacau wajah Hwiyoung karena memakan es krim

"Whoa, Hwi-ya" Chani dan Hwiyoung menoleh pada asal suara, menemukan Haknyeon yang melambai tangan dengan semangat. Karakter Haknyeon itu sempurna, memiliki obrolan menyenangkan dengan celoteh yang lebih sering tidak bermutu, begitu perhatian saat membicarakan seseorang dan gemas berlebihan saat pembicaraan terputus hingga menyisakan rasa penasaran. Kesimpulannya, Joo Hak Nyeon itu sosok sempurna untuk menghancurkan kencan sempurna mereka.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Bagian spesial buat ulangtahun Hwiyoung, walaupun udah telat banget, aku masangin Hwiyoung sama Chani pake selipan member lainnya (jadi Rowoon sama Taeyang nya juga ada kan?). Karena aku lagi suka banget sama Produce 101 dan si Haknyeon juga murid Hanlim, jadi aku selipin disini, semoga ngga mengganggu ya. Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^

Sekalian, mohon maaf kalo selama ini ada hal yang kurang berkenan dari series ini ^v^

Dan, semangat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan ^v^


End file.
